1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a rotatable display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are typically supported by stands. For example, an LCD usually includes a display screen, a hinge assembly, and a stand. The hinge assembly is positioned between the display screen and the stand. A viewing angle of a display screen of the LCD is adjustable relative to the stand, so that users can view the display screen from different positions.
The hinge assembly includes two components rotatable relative to each other. One component is connected to the display screen and the other component is connected to the stand. The hinge assembly and the display screen are both supported by the stand. An external force may be applied to the display screen, such that the display screen rotates relative to the stand to change the viewing angle.
However, if the display screen is rotated through a large angle, the center of gravity of the display screen may change. Thus, the display screen may fall over if the display screen is too heavy.
Therefore, a new electronic device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.